El Pastel de Cake
by George187
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Cake y Jake y Mike le haran un pastel, aunque el torpe de Mike lo hara imposible. one-shot.


**El Pastel de Cake**

**Saludos gente del mundo mundial, aquí desde Honduras saludando a mis lectores con este one-shot gracioso, mientras trabajo en mis otros fics hice esto para no entretenerlos por mientras.**

**Si se preguntan donde están Finn, Fionna o Maicol, eso no lo se, se los dejo a su imaginación.**

**Empezamos justo... ahora.**

En el continente de Ooo se encontraba una casa del árbol donde vivían los 2 hermanos y héroes de todo Ooo; dentro se encontraba uno de ellos, un bulldog de 32 años color beige con el poder estirar su cuerpo, su nombre era Jake el Perro y se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo.

-Veamos, harina, huevos, vainilla… -decía Jake sacando todo de las bolsas del supermercado.-Al parecer ya tengo todo.

-HOLA JAKE.-le gritó alguien detrás de él asustándolo y rompiendo 2 huevos.- ¿Qué haces?-le pregunta un reptil color verde con un caparazón negro.

-Hola Mike.-dijo Jake con la mano en el pecho recuperándose del susto.-Ya te he dicho que no me saludes así.

-Disculpa, ¿qué haces?

-Hoy es cumpleaños de Cake, le estoy haciendo un pastel.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No.

-Gracias, ¿qué hago?

-Te dije que no.-dijo Jake, y Mike le dice "¿Por qué?"-Cada vez que ayudas a alguien a cocinar, destruyes la cocina.

-No es cierto.-dijo Mike.

-Claro, ¿no recuerdas hace 4 meses cuando "ayudaste" a la Princesa Champiñón a hacerle una pizza a Maicol?

- Flash back -

Una chica con una falda de pizza, blusa de queso, pelo color café y su nariz era un champiñón estaba en la cocina amasando una masa, luego Mike aparece detrás de ella.

-Hola Princesa, ¿qué hace?-dijo Mike.

-Hola Mike, aquí preparando una pizza para el cumpleaños de nuestro paisano Maicol.-dijo la princesa con su característico acento italiano.

-¿Te ayudo?

-¿Sabes cocinar?-pregunto con duda la princesa.

-Claro, bueno, no una cosa así que digan, que bruto, que bien cocina este cuate.

-Bueno, pon una cucharada de levadura en el tazón de allá mientras amaso esta.

-Claro.-Mike va al tazón y llena la cuchara con la levadura sobre el tazón dejando caer todo el contenido en el tazón, luego la masa empezó a burbujear.- ¿Es normal que pase eso?

-A ver.-la princesa revisa el tazón y… BOOM, toda la cocina se llena de masa.

- Fin del Flash back -

-Es que se me paso la mano con la levadura.-se excusó Mike.

-Y no olvidemos hace 5 semanas cuando el Dulce Príncipe le estaba haciendo unos panquecitos para Fionna.-le reclamó Jake.

- Flash back -

Un príncipe hecho de chicle se encontraba en su cocina llenando unos moldes con masa.

-Hola Gumball, ¿qué haces?-pregunta Mike.

-Hola Mike, aquí con estos panquecitos para Fionna.-le contesto el Dulce Príncipe.

-¿Te ayudo?

-Pues solo necesito que me enciendas el horno.

-Claro.-Mike va al horno y lo enciende, aunque por error encendió la estufa de gas.-Listo.

-Bien, ahora a meter estos pequeñines al horno.-Gumball mete los panquecitos al horno y los deja unos minutos, luego de 10 minutos empieza a sentir un olor.-Oye, huele a gas.

-Yo no fui.

-No, no hablo de esa clase de gas.

-Por cierto, ¿ya te enseñe mi encendedor?, lo compre ayer.

-A ver.-Mike mete su mano en su boca y saca un encendedor de metal.- ¿Cómo haces eso?

-Es que tengo 2 estómagos, uno lo uso para comer y el otro Maicol lo usa como bolsa para guardar las cosas, aunque yo también guardo cosas ahí.

-Interesante.-dijo el Dulce Príncipe, Mike trataba de encender el encendedor pero no servía.

-Que raro, si ayer funcionaba bien.

-Bueno, iré a la bodega para traer el betún para los panquecitos.-el príncipe sale de la cocina y Mike sigue tratando de prender su encendedor.

-Funciona por favor.-luego de un tiempo encendió.-Por fin.

El joven Gumball regresaba de la bodega y antes de llegar a la cocina, BOOM, Gumball corre a la cocina y la ve toda quemada.-Mi cocina, MIKE, ¿dónde estás?-dijo enojado.

-Aquí.-balbuceaba Mike dentro de su caparazón atorado en un agujero de la pared totalmente chamuscado.- ¿Me ayudas?

- Fin del Flash back -

-Es que las hornillas de la estufa y del horno se parecen.-se excusó de nuevo Mike.

-Ya está dicho, tú no me ayudaras.-dijo Jake.

-Anda, somos amigos.-No.-Por favor.-No.-Por favor.-NO.-Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor.

-ESTA BIEN.-dijo Jake muy irritado.-Pero no quiero que la cocina quede destruida.

-Calma, no la destruiré por completo.

-Ni parcialmente, la quiero completamente bien.

-Ok, quedaras muy sorprendido.

-Bueno.-Jake toma el libro de recetas.-Primero necesitamos 2 tazas de harina.

-Claro.-Mike toma la harina y abre la bolsa.-Rayos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Jake, Mike toma un puñado de harina.

-Mira, una mosca.

-A ver.-Jake acerca la cara y Mike le sopla llenándole a Jake la cara de harina.-Muy bonito, ahora yo ví otra mosca.-Jake agarra un puñado de harina.-Mira una mosca.-Jake le intenta soplar, pero Mike le sopla primero.-*Tosiendo* mejor en ves de jugar echa las 2 tazas de harina.

-Ok.-Mike le agrega las tazas en el tazón.- ¿Y ahora?

-Echa 4 huevos en el tazón.

-¿Dónde están?

-Están en la mesa de allá.-le señaló Jake.

-Bueno.-Mike se acerca a la mesa, abre el cartón de huevos y avienta algunos huevos al tazón rompiéndolos contra la mesa y el tazón.

-Ya párale, no arrojes otro.-lo detuvo Jake.-En primer lugar, si vas a aventar los huevos debes atinarle; en segundo lugar no se lanza el huevo entero, solo lo de adentro.

-¿Y cómo se lo saco?

-Rómpelo contra la mesa.-Mike se lleva todo el cartón y toma un huevo y lo estrella contra la mesa.-Pero así no, busca algo para romperlo.

-¿Cómo esto?-Mike agarra un rodillo y rompe otro huevo con él, luego los echa en el tazón.- ¿Y ahora?

-Oh que la canción, mezcla la leche con la harina.-Mike agarra la bolsa con harina y el cartón de leche y echa la leche en la bolsa.-Así no, que la mezcles en el tazón.

-Ah.-le da vuelta a la bolsa de harina con leche en el tazón.- ¿Y ahora?

-Que bien.-dijo Jake sarcásticamente.-Ahora mete toda la bolsa del supermercado en la mezcla.-para su mala suerte Mike le obedece.-Pero no lo decía enserio.

-¿Ahora al horno?

-Bueno, si pero... –Jake no pudo terminar porque Mike puso parte de ese mengulge en un molde y luego al horno; Mike iba a encender el horno pero Jake lo detiene.-Alto ahí, yo lo enciendo.-Jake enciende el horno.

-Un pastel listo.-Jake le lanza a Mike un poco de esa mezcla.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Acabas de dañar el pastel de Cake.-dijo Jake muy enojado.-Ella vendrá dentro de unos minutos y el pastel tardara 2 horas en hornearse.

-Eso lo soluciono.-Mike toma un reloj de la pared y lo adelanta 2 horas; Jake de nuevo le lanza de esa mezcla.- ¿Otra vez?

-Eso no servirá de nada.-le lanza otro pero Mike lo esquiva.

-Dos pueden jugar este juego.-Mike toma un huevo y se lo lanza a Jake rompiéndose en su cara; ambos gritan "GUERRA DE COMIDA" y se empiezan a aventar comida ensuciando toda la cocina y ellos mismos, Cake entra en la cocina y le lanzan un huevo por error.

-Oigan.-dijo Cake llamando su atención.-Ustedes 2 ya basta.-el perro y el dinosaurio se detienen.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Cake.-dijeron Jake y Mike.

-¿Qué hacen?-dijo de brazos cruzados la gata.

-Te estaba haciendo un pastel y Mike quiso ayudar.-se explicó Jake.

-El pastel, lo olvide.-Mike se acerca al horno y saca de él un pastel muy bonito y bien decorado.-Ya está listo.

-Wow chicos, que tiernos son por hacerme este pastel.-dijo Cake probando un poco del betún.-Está delicioso.

-Jake me enseño a cocinar, ¿verdad Jake?-Mike y Cake miran al mencionado, pero Jake estaba con la boca abierta que hasta su mandíbula tocaba el suelo, luego el pobre se desmaya sobre un charco de masa.-Bueno, más para nosotros.

-Le dejaremos un pedazo.-dijo Cake.

**-Jajajajaja, que cosas no creen, no tengo ni idea de cómo paso eso, pero me dio risa hacer esto.**

**Maicol:-****Muy**** buen one-shot ****patrón.**

**George:-Espero hayan disfrutado este fic.**

**-Les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo lleno de bendiciones y prosperidad; ¿y el viejo?**

**George:-Ahí te hablan Vlad.**

**Vladimir:-Viejo tu abuelo.**

**-Me refiero al que vamos a quemar en año nuevo, el de papel mache lleno de petardos; bueno, dejen reviews, follows y favorites, y recuerden, quien se los dijo.**


End file.
